Chapter Two: New Friends and Allies
by FreelancerAgentDetroit
Summary: Chapter Two of Seven of my Non Canon RvB FanFiction


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter Two: New Friends and Alliesbr / /spanspan lang="EN-US"br / "Detroit we got some bad news, Mother of Invention is right at our tail and is following us. Got any plans?" Washington asks with a slightly nervous tone, while he holds CTs hand. "I have no idea, but as long as they aren't firing at us we are able to reach Valhalla with no problems. We reach Valhalla ETA 2 hours from now on."Detroit activates the Autopilot and enables all available defense systems. "Well we should all rest a bit we had an exhausting day behind us, we rebelled against the man who let us hang in the dark, we fought against his soldiers and best agents and yet we are still alive." "We are the best of the best, and no one will be a problem as long As we work together as a team." Washington says proudly and stands up standing next to Detroit. "We maybe lost our old home; we maybe lost some friends, but we have a bright future ahead of us." York adds and stands with Wash and Detroit. "Ok people; just try to get some sleep." Detroit finally says and sits next to South and slowly takes his helmet off while he looks at South, She does the same and leans against him. "Awww... Such a sweet couple we have here." CT giggles slightly."CT shush...someone is trying to sleep here." Detroit says silently and looks at a map of this system. "From what I see there is a SD Platform nearby." "Is that a save place for us?" York asks slightly worried. "It is saver than being out here in the open with almost to no Protection. And I know a few people there who could give us another Space Craft. So we could travel unknown." Detroit explains while he tries to stand up, he manages it without waking up South. He slowly walks over to the Cockpit and changes the coordinates. "Detroit who works there on that Orbital Station?" Wash asked while he got the Pilot Seat. "Well I have no clue, but I am sure that there are ISA Soldiers working there right now. Since the ISA forces managed to re-build the Warp engines from the Helghast a whole fleet of Cruisers of all kinds would come here to save our skin." Detroit explains some more details about the ISA as they fly closer to the SD Platform Charlie Tango 247. "This is ISA Defense Platform CT247, State your business." "Wait a minute... Garza is that you?" Detroit asks and rubs his eyes carefully. "Dave's that you? I haven't seen you in ages! Come on board I let you dock." Garza says while the pelican docks to an Airlock. The Backdoor opens to small corridor of the Airlock the almost round shaped automatic door, as it opens Garza stands there with a slight grin, Detroit runs up to him and hugs him tightly like a brother. "Garza it is so good to see after...How long haven't we seen us?" Detroit asks scratching the back of his head. "It's been almost four years, what happened to you? And from where did you have that Armor Suit?" Garza asks excitedly while Washington, CT with York North and South stepped through the airlock. "Well after the war on Helghan, I went to the UNSC and well after that, they put me to the Freelancer Project." "That sounds cool man, and who are those behind you?" Garza asks and points to Wash, York and the others."Those are my new friends, the guy in the gold armor that is York, in the dark grey one that is Washington or Wash for short. The girl next to him in that Copper Red Suit of Armor that is his Girlfriend Connecticut, we call her either Connie or CT..." CT cuts Detroit off. "Only Wash is allowed to call me Connie." She grunts slightly at Detroit. "Yeah ok...Just call her CT. Well then we have North Dakota, the Guy in the Grape Purple Armor and his sister South Dakota, both are very good sniper. Just like you back in the day." Detroit explains and made that little joke. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you; every friend of David is a friend of me and the ISA."Garza bows slightly and chuckles. "So are you still single David? I know since that one nighter you had with Luger you weren't the same." Garza asked while looking At the Freelancer behind Detroit taking off the Helmets. "I am with South; she is a really caring girl." Detroit says and steps backwards and Holds South's hand while she let go of her brother's hand. "Congrats to you. So then tell me why you are here at the ass end of nowhere." "Listen brother, we had a problem with the Director. Our ex-Boss. Texas rebelled with those behind me the rest were on the Directors side. We managed to escape in their Pelican. And we ask that it is possible that you could spare one of your Shuttles?" asking hopefully "You can after all you do for us it is the least thing we or I can do to repay you."Garza nodded at Detroit and makes a few radio calls."Ok everything is set up, you can go, and why do they call you Detroit?" "That is my Freelancer name that is all. And if you meet some of the old crew again, tell them that I Miss them." Detroit answers and gave Garza a copy of his own Dog tags. "Give it to the old Crew and say I am fine, on it is a message I have for them. And thanks again, and destroy the Pelican." Garza nods and bids them Farewell; they enter the Shuttle and continued their flight to Valhalla. "Your friend Garza is a nice guy." South says while sitting Next to Detroit in the cockpit. "Yeah he is, one of my still alive friends that are like a brother to me." He says and smiles slightly at her. "You know if we manage to find a peaceful place somewhere. Maybe we could... you know spend some good time together as a couple." She sighs slightly looking at him slightly concerned. Some of the Instruments are beeping for danger. "Shit... Everyone we have some problems here Buckle your seatbelts and look under your seat for bags if you have some problems with the flight maneuvers." Detroit shouts out evading the incoming Shots of the Mother of Inventions Front Rocket Battery. The Shuttle approaches Valhalla, but has to make some hard Evading maneuvers. They arrive in the orbit of Valhalla in hot pursuit of the Mother of Invention. "Ok everyone hold on tight I am going to make a hard landing. I hope you guys know how to survive a crash." Detroit dives hard into the Atmosphere with the Shuttle as it crashes into larger plain, fragments of earth and boulders are flying through the air. The Crashed Shuttle is smoking slightly, while York pries the Airlock door open with Washington, Detroit and South slowly stumble over to the opened door into the open. "Ugh...Ladies and gentlemen...We arrived, more or less unharmed." York and Wash chuckled, while CT and South hold onto their Boyfriends. "Now we need to look if we can set up a camp or if we are able to find someone out here." "Let me go with you Detroit, please." South says and stands in front of him. "Ok if you want to South."Detroit gives in not wanting to hurt her. "Ok Detroit we will try to fortify this place just enough to make it look like a camp. We will contact you if we have a problem." North says while Detroit and South were on their way. "You know it is nice to be alone with you right now." South says and slowly stops Detroit in his walk."South listen we can do whatever you want later, right now our objective is a little bit more important right now ok?" Detroit explains while pointing towards a small clearing in front of them."Shhh... You hear that? The sounds of a battle somewhere, let's investigate it shall we?" Detroit asks while South nodded, they move carefully towards the clearing, which led to an edge of a Canyon. Both go prone and crawl closer to the edge, Detroit uses his Binoculars to take a closer look. "I can see two bases down there... look like the two squads are fighting for the flags...that are absurd if you ask me." "Are you sure? Maybe your eyes are fooling you." South suggests, while Detroit shakes his head. "No this is real, down there are two teams with about four men. You know what? I will go down there alone...You will go back to report to the others." South shakes her head in disapproving."It would be too dangerous for you, we don't know if they are friendly or not." South worries about him. "It would be for you too dangerous and you know me that I survive almost everything so please don't worry I promise to come back." He pats her on the back; she nods slightly not liking his idea, while Detroit carefully moves close to the edge and slides down the sharp stonewall and lands into some bushes. One of the Blues comes closer to the bush where Detroit landed; he looked closer and poked around. "Hello? Is there someone?" Caboose looked closer as Detroit rises out of the bush and scares Caboose. "AAHH!" He screams and runs to the Blue base."Whoa...who was that? Maybe I will follow him silently." Caboose runs quickly to the Blue base, thankfully the battle took a break, Detroit follows him quietly and unseen."Church! Church!" Caboose shouts while he runs into the base. "There is a monster out there!" Caboose runs up to Church telling him that."Caboose, for the thousandth time there are no Monsters." Church got slightly annoyed. "But this time it is real, and I think he followed me to eat me." Caboose said slightly afraid, Detroit at that time arrived at the base. "Hello? Is somebody there?" Detroit yells out, looking around as Tucker jumped around a corner with his Double Edged Energy Sword in his hands. "Who are you? And what are you doing at our base? Are you here to take our flag? Is that what you want?" Tucker asked offensively."No I am not for that here, I crashed not far from here with a Shuttle, my friends and I need a place to stay, we are hunted by the Freelancers."Detroit explains to Him."Who are you actually? I don't seem to know you from the Cock Sucking Reds." Tucker said and deactivates the energy sword. "I am Freelancer Agent Detroit, and if you ask yourself why I am a Freelancer when they hunt me is that, I rebelled with some of the others we managed to escape with them." Detroit explains while Tucker let him into the base."First let's see what Church is going to say." Tucker said before he was around the corner with Detroit, a shot nearly hit him. "Take that Blue scum." Sarge shouted from a hill opposite of the base."You will never get our flag you red shit!" Tucker shouted back, and reaches for his Energy Sword again. "Well just, stay calm I will handle them without a problem." Detroit says and steps away from the base. "COME AT ME BRO!" Detroit shouts loudly at them and blindly fires at Sarge and Griff with his M82 Rifle and misses them intending to scare the away."Retreat!" Sarge shouts at Griff, before they could move backwards Detroit charges forward and kicks Sarge away and punches Griff in the balls as he cries in pain. Sarge and Griff retreat back to their base, while Detroit walked slightly satisfied back to Tucker. "You see? That's how you do it." Detroit laughs together with Tucker as they get into the Blue base. Caboose saw Detroit. "AHHHH! The Monster!" He screams again, Tucker got slightly pissed off. "Cut it out Caboose, he is a friend." Tucker says, as they enter the small Mess Room where Church sat at a table. "Who is that guy Tucker? The 'Monster' that Caboose said?" Church asked and slowly stood up and walked over to Tucker, Detroit and Caboose. "So... Tell me who are you and what do you want from us?" Church Asked with crossed arms."I am Freelancer Agent Detroit; I crashed two hours ago with some of my friends with an ISA Shuttle into a nearby Plain. And we ask for Shelter to hide from the rest of the Freelancer who are after us because we rebelled against them. The reason was that we wanted to know the truth and keep our AIs." Detroit explains to Church."Interesting story you have and I saw how you showed it to the Reds. I am Leonard Church, that is Lavernius Tucker and last but not least Michael J. Caboose.""It is an Honor to meet you guys, and maybe we will be able to for peace between you and the others." Detroit said and shakes the hand of Church."If you can get that thick head of that Sarge guy at a table. And well we should get some rest for later." Church said and went over to the sleeping dorms and waves off. In the mean time Detroit uses the Radio Gear and calls South. "Hey South I met the Blue guys, they seem to be ok and you can get the others over to us." Meanwhile twenty thousand miles away from Valhalla the Mother of Invention was on its way to SD platform CT247. "This is ISA Station CT247, State your business here." Garza said looking out of the large windows seeing the large Battle Ship coming closer. "Turn in the six Freelancer agents or we will fire at you." The Director says coldly to Garza over a Comm Channel. "I am sorry, we don't know anything about any of your 'Freelancer' Agents just be on your way. And if you attack us in a few seconds two of the largest ISA Battle Cruisers are going after you." Garza answered and closed the Channel. "Fillis, Carolina, activate the weapon systems." "B-But sir... They are defenseless we can't just..."Carolina tries to get him away from that idea. "I said Activate the weapon systems. Or you are going to join Texas in the holding cell." The Director grunts as Carolina and the AI Fillis activate all of the Rail Gun and Rocket Batteries. A Fire of Rockets and other Projectiles are raining down on the SD Platform."This is CT247, we need immediate assistance." Garza called the ISA Command after ten seconds two Heavy Class Battle Cruisers coming out of the Hyperspace. They fire their Energy Cannon as well their Rocket Batteries on the Mother of Invention damaging it badly, the Mother of Invention retreats into the direction to Valhalla, Carolina took her chance and locks the Director into his office. Carolina tracked Detroit and the others to Valhalla and let the Mother of invention Crash into the Polar regions of the Northern part of Valhalla. From the Crash the energy went down and Maine got insane. Tex manages to flee; The Director took the Fillis AI chip and Carolina got out into the open of the Icy region where Maine ripped her two AI chips out of her and leaves her there. Carolina gets with her last strength up, and makes her way in southern direction. Back at the Blue base, Detroit and the other Freelancers moved in and settled down there. One night Detroit sneaked out of the Base and takes their flag, then he sneaks to the other base and steals their flag. He puts both flags on one Flagpole putting it on a Hill on the plain between the two bases. He sits next to it waiting for the morning, as the sun rises he does some Yoga exercises and hears the screams of the bases laughing silently as both teams run out of their bases."WHERE IS IT!?" Church and Sarge screamed at the same time seeing their flags on the Hill, as well as Detroit standing there. "Ahh...Fellas I see we are here for some Negotiations?" Detroit asks looking at both. "Well if you can bring that stubborn Red to a table." Church shakes his head slightly while Sarge crosses his arms. "I will never negotiate with them. Never!" He says and looks at Church. "Listen, if we don't work together there won't be a tomorrow. Because last night I got a message from Mother of Invention attacked them, they knew we were there. And now they will hunt us, if we don't get over our differences we all will die. So stop acting like immature kids and work together goddamn it, and if we die through the Director and his men we are going to take more of them into hell then you guys would do alone."Detroit holds up the flag and points at Church and Sarge. "I guess he is right, we are fighting for ages here no one ever won." Sarge admits and looked at Church holding out his hand. Church Shakes the hand of Sarge, they declare peace and Team up. "See guys? We can do that; we can be a large team." Detroit walks back with the whole Red and Blue team to their base. "And guys? Could I get some time for myself today I have to get something down today." Church nods slightly, Detroit runs to the base and saw that South was sitting outside alone. "South is something wrong?" Detroit asks slightly worried about her, he kneels next to her slowly removing his Helmet .Everything is ok, I was just worried when you weren't this morning in bed and all I was so much worried about you." She says and slowly stands up. "South well I thought you and I could...go for a walk, maybe spend some time alone." She hugged him tightly and got inside the base to take off her armor and came back in a Jogging suit. "Ok then we can go." She smiles happily, Detroit quickly took his Armor off, and he was wearing his Jogging Suit under his armor .He takes her hand, the slowly walk away from the bas looking for a nice place to spend some time together as a couple. The slowly walk over the plains as they hear the sounds of a small River nearby. "The first time we have some time for our self." South sighs slightly "Yeah, but at least now we have time for us." Detroit assures her placing a small kiss on her cheek she giggles slightly. They walk closer to the River a sit down near the water South just leans against Detroit, while he combs his finger through her shaggy blonde hair. "I love you Detroit and thank you for getting us all away from the Director. Everyone is thankful for that and also happy. Only York is upset, because of Carolina." She sighs slightly before she smiles upon him. "No problem at all and well in our happiest moments we think nothing bad will happen, then the Darkness comes, and you see that the person you'd take a bullet for is on the other side." "I hope that won't happen with us." South says and slowly presses hr self closer up on Detroit. He smiles happily and lies down on the grass with South resting her head on his chest. Meanwhile at the Red-Blue base Caboose was looking through the stuff of Detroit. "Caboose what are you doing there?" Wash asks seeing him in Detroit's and South's Quarter. "Nothing. Caboose answers hiding a Magnum behind his back."Caboose, tell the truth, or should I get Sarge?" Wash asks lifting an eyebrow. "Oh ok...I was looking through Detroit's things to look for something cool. And I found only this."Caboose holds up the Magnum and puts it back carefully. "And this." He holds up a small box, he opens it showing to Wash a ring. "Caboose, do you have any idea why Detroit hid that?" Wash asks stepping a bit closer to Caboose. "No I don't, maybe he wants to give to someone. Maybe to this girl South." Caboose suggests and puts the Ring case back at place and leaves with Wash the room. Griff rushes down from the roof of the base to the mess hall. "Guys...Guys... we got someone coming closer to our base. The suspect is wearing Teal Blue armor and wears a Different looking helmet." "It could be Carolina." York says sighing sadly. "We should see what she wants, maybe she isn't hostile anymore." Church says and lets the base gate open "Should we tell that Detroit and South?" CT asks squeezing Wash's hand slightly. "That wouldn't be such a great idea; he and South are trying to work on their relationship. Both never had the time to be actually together and Enjoy some time as a couple. "Wash explained it to everyone, they all nod agreeing to leave the two alone. Meanwhile Detroit and South were kissing each other softly on the lips. South rests her hands on his chest; both intensify the kiss letting all of their emotions for each other free. South moves on Detroit laying on him during the kiss. He slowly stops, she looks him deep into the eyes, from behind there was a crack of a twig. He rolls South off him and sees Carolina stands behind them."Hey...Am I interrupting anything here?" She asks feeling ashamed to be there.  
"What do you want Carolina, isn't it enough that you and the Director attacked CT247? and that you and the others tried to kill us just because we wanted the truth. And also do you want to destroy that little piece of heaven we have here?" Detroit asks slightly aggressive towards Carolina."Well...I think you were right, now Maine is insane, Wyoming has now a mental defect thanks to Maine ripping Gamma out of him. He took my AIs too. And Tex is somewhere and the Director could flee with Fillis." Carolina explains to them and slowly lowered the head. "Should...should I leave?" She stutters, Detroit slowly stands up and walks towards her. "No you can stay with us, did you talked to the others?" He lifts an eyebrow and helps South up. "Yeah I did and I explained everything to them. And well they weren't too happy but they accepted me. And York almost ran me over. He seems to be really happy of having me back." She chuckles slightly. "Come on South we should go back." Detroit suggests while South hugs him once tightly, she whispers to his ear. "I thought you and I could get real close, but I guess that has to wait until tonight." She giggles then, they walk together back to the Red-Blue Base. Once they arrive there York simply lets all of his emotions go while South and Detroit sneak into their Quarter and lock the door behind them."It's just you and me Detroit, and no one else will interrupt us." She smiles upon him and pushes him onto the bed and kisses him passionately. Meanwhile Sarge rounded up everyone else to exercises. "Come on! Faster, or you will get Sarged!" He shouts at Griff who was slow as fuck. "I try to." Griff says weakly, Sarge kicks him hard in the ass."That is only the begging of getting Sarged." "Church, where is Detroit and South?" Caboose asks Church during a break "I don't know Caboose I didn't saw them the last thirty minutes. And I don't want to know with they are doing." Church shakes his head slowly. "But I want to know what they are doing that is more important than Sarged training."Caboose frowns slightly running off the door of Detroit's Quarter and knocking on it, but there is no response. Caboose tries to eaves drop by pressing his head against the metal door only to hear the sounds of moaning and love. He blushes darkly under his helmet and runs back to Church. "Uhh...Church I guess Detroit and South are making love." Caboose Blushes darkly under his helmet. "And? If they love each other a lot it is their right to do that Caboose." Church said and pets Caboose on the head. Griff walks over to the two „What? You mean the Detroit is banging South? Man he has all the luck." Griff admits slightly jealous. Everyone else has heard it and came to the three. "I never believed that would happen, Looks like Detroit are more man the most of you guys." Sarge chuckles and laughs. Everyone else just shakes their head and continued the Exercise, after a few hours the night was settling in South and Detroit came out of their Quarter holding their hands kissing each other lightly. "We know what happened." Wash says resting a hand on Detroit's back. "H-How's that possible that you guys know what we did? I and South were silent." Detroit tries to defend what he did. "No you two weren't that silent, the last hour you two were that loud with your sounds of love that we all heard it." Wash said chuckling slightly."Everyone has their right to love someone in every way, without any rules or borders." CT added as she walks past them. "And Detroit you are the next one for a recon trip." Wash added while Detroit nodded and let go of South and prepared his self for the Recon mission. "I will make contact with you guys when I found something Or when I will return." Detroit nods at Wash and leaves; he gets into the parked Warthog and drives off into the unknown. It was raining a lot, the rain splashes against the Windshield Detroit takes off his helmet off feeling rain on his skin the first time in a long time. He sighs in happiness entering an almost desert like area. It hasn't got sand and it wasn't hot, but it was almost plain land with no sort of Plants or anything similar to it. He wears his helmet again just in case things get rough. Suddenly explosions were all around him, one explosion was knocking his Warthog over and the helmet off Detroit's head. He shakes and slowly stood up grabbing quickly his helmet and restrains it to his armor. Then he reaches for the standard issued USNC Assault rifle and checks for his Magnum and knife as well as for the grenades. "Who the hell is firing at me?" Detroit asked his self he walks a few steps away from the Warthog looking up at the sky seeing more Plasma Artillery. He stands there calmly holstering his Assault rifle taking is Magnum off the belt and also takes a Bubble shield Grenade, and throws it into the ground getting in a sprinting stance as the explosions are getting off next to him. "It is now or never." Detroit says to His self again and runs off as the shield goes off running forward with the Assault rifle unholstered./span/p 


End file.
